Blossom Festival
Blossom Festival is a special quest in Shadow Fight 3, available during the Spring Event. The Sakura festival is being held in Heralds' Dome. They celebrate it by displaying their best inventions. Shibata has created a shadow bot named Steel Sakura, and he asks the players to help by fighting his creation as he wants to show the true extent of his bots' skills. Shibata suggests the player to warm up by fighting against his prototypes before the real fight. Fight Info This mode consists of 8 stages. Advancing to the next stage will increase the reward value. If the players lose a stage, they are allowed to try again for up to a total of three tries after which they will be given the determined amount of rewards. The players must start from the first stage if they wish to try again. Players have to win all 8 stages in order to complete the mode and get all the rewards. There are two modes available: Regular and Grand. Grand yields higher rewards and carries random rules in each stage, making it much harder. It can be played by paying 1 ticket. The ticket can be obtained from the Marathon or bought from the shop for 300 gems. Regular does not have random rules like in Grand, but yields lower rewards instead. It can be played by paying coins (the price depends on the player's progress in the story). The players will face Shibata's prototypes wielding various weapons. A single prototype appears for only one stage per run, while their leader, Steel Sakura, appears in fixed stages. Each round is timed 99 seconds and the players must defeat the bots before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose. Enemy Info Prototypes Players will face some prototypes that wield various Heralds weapons and utilize various Shadow abilities. They fight with the Heralds fighting style. There can be up to three rounds, and the players must score two victories in order to win. *Name: Prototype *Stages: 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, and 7 *Weapons: **Dark Cogs (Sai) **Shadow Piercer (Naginata) **Gift From the Master (Katana) **Iridescent Slicers (Claws) **Lightweight Kama (Kamas) **Slick Naginata (Naginata) Weapons Shadow Ability *Dash (Katana, Naginata, Kamas) *Prod (Sai) *Pounce (Claws) Armors Shadow Ability *Blink *Blast *''Stroke'' Helms Shadow Ability *Repel *Eruption Ranged Weapons Shadow Ability *Bolt Steel Sakura Steel Sakura is fought as a Boss at stage 4 and 8. There can be up to five rounds, and the players must score three victories to win. *Name: Steel Sakura *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Iron Foliage (Glaive) *Armor: Sakura Phantom *Helm: Blossom Mask *Ranged Weapon: Petal Thrower (Harpoon) Set Ability *'Spring Champion' Steel Sakura's shadow energy restores itself (much faster if it is close to the player). Any shadow ability fully depletes it. Special Abilities *'Greater Head Hit Damage' A chance to deal more damage with a Head hit. *'Greater Ranged Damage' A chance to deal more damage with a ranged weapon hit. *'Greater Shadow Damage' A chance to deal more damage with a shadow ability hit. Moves *'Sweeper ' A sequence of 3 attacks with Glaive. *'Mule Kick ' A precise kicks sequence, consisting of 3 attacks. Shadow Abilities *'Harpoon ' Throws the Glaive forward. If the player is hit, the Glaive will impale them to the ground. The Steel Sakura then telekinetically pulls the Glaive and the impaled player behind him, clothes-lining the player with his arm as they fly back. *'Blast ' Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upward close-range ring of damaging Shadow energy around Steel Sakura. *'Eruption ' Raises a hand and summons a pillar of Shadow flame directly below the player. *'Bolt ' Charges up and fires an arrow at the player. Upon contact, the player is struck by a lightning bolt from the sky. Possible Rules These rules appear in Grand mode. There are no rules applied when fighting Steel Sakura. *Shadow Juggernaut (Your enemy gains shadow energy more than usual but loses heath while in Shadow form.) *Infection (Passing Bleeding Effect) *Shadow Blessing (Stealing Shadow Regeneration) *Invincible (Opponent can be Damaged only while Stunned) *Shadow Adept (Opponent has Shadow Energy Boost) *Invisible One (Opponent is invisible) Rewards The rewards are the Trophies, which can be used to purchase the Unique Booster Pack from the store. #Basic Unique Pack costs 250 trophies. It contains 3 Rare cards and 1 Epic card. #Premium Unique Pack costs 1200 trophies. It contains 3 Epic cards and 1 Legendary card. More Trophies will be given if the players win more stages. Some stages have an additional reward of their own and when the players complete that stage, they will be given those rewards (one-time only). Marathon The players get a number of marathon points after winning one event stage. They can use the marathon points to redeem the Spring Champion Set, along with other prizes, from the marathon menu. The marathon points will not be reduced if a prize is redeemed, and all the prizes can only be redeemed one-time. *1-8 points for winning a fight in Regular. *7-56 points for winning a fight in Grand. Spring Champion Spring Champion Set consists of four items of Unique rarity. Equipping the full set allows the player to utilize the Spring Champion set bonus. Gallery blossom festival (1).jpg blossom festival (2).jpg blossom festival (3).jpg blossom festival (4).jpg blossom festival (5).jpg blossom festival (6).jpg blossom festival (7).jpg blossom festival (8).jpg blossom festival (9).jpg blossom festival (10).jpg blossom festival (11).jpg blossom festival (12).jpg blossom festival (13).jpg blossom festival (14).jpg blossom festival (15).jpg blossom festival (16).jpg blossom festival (17).jpg blossom festival (18).jpg blossom festival (19).jpg blossom festival (21).jpg|If player loses blossom festival (20).jpg blossom festival (22).jpg|If player wins blossom festival (24).jpg blossom festival (23).jpg blossom festival (25).jpg blossom festival (26).jpg blossom festival (27).jpg|The Spring Champion set Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Heralds